The Fang Alchemist
by Kari Hibaki
Summary: When Ed and Al go back to see how Winry has been since Pinako died... they meet Sakura. Who is this Sakura...whats up with her past...and why is she staying with Winry... EdXOC AlXOC


Chapter 1

Winry's Guest?

Ed's POV 

As you walked to a door that was ever so firmilar, you looked to a window and noticed a

girl with long black hair and deep blue eyes. "Who's that?" your brother Al asked obviously seeing her too. "I don't know, I've never seen her in my life" You told him.

When you looked back to the window she wasn't there anymore so you shrugged it off and headed for the door to the house. You opened the door and went inside saying "Winry its Me and Al"

"ED…AL" You hear a voice say while footsteps coming from the basement stairs. Then you saw Winry emerge from the basement door and her come over to you and Al. "Why did you guys come back here?" she asked looking at your mechanical arm and leg to make sure they were ok. "Um no its not that" You said to her. "Its…." You started

We wanted to make sure you were okay since…uh you know" Al finished for you.

You both were there because Winrys Grandma which you called Aunt Pinako had just died one month earlier…and you were both checking up on her. After Al had finished saying that Winry eyes had sadened and she grew pale. "I'm okay…" She mumbled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Winry, were so sorry" You told her which had to have been the billionth time you had said that. "It's fine…and besides I'm not alone anymore when you all leave" She added smiling slightly. "Oh that girl…from a window upstairs" You said. "Yeah that's Sakura…she lives with me now…because she has nowhere to go" Winry responded to you. You looked at her questionly and she added "I don't know much about her…but shes usually real nice"

"So anyway…How long are you guys staying?" Winry suddenly asked changing the subject. "One Month" You told her. She looked at you surprisingly and said "That long?" "Yeah, it's because we haven't been working that well since Aunt Pinako…"Your voice trailed off.

Winry nodded sadly and then asked "Can one of you help me with dinner?" You looked at the suitcases and said "Al you do it…I'll take these up to our room…" Al snickered and said "Okay brother but I know that your only taking those up because you can't make food worth crap…" and then he wispered to Winry "Hes better at eating it…but yet he still doesn't grow"

You growled and yelled to Al "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Al laughed and headed to the kitchen. You glared and cursed to yourself all the way up the stair. Right you had just finished putting your and Al's stuff down you heard alchemy from the next room over so you decided to check it out. As you reached the door you heard "Damn…Winry is going to kill me…"

Sakura's POV 

You looked all around the room and muttered "Yeah I defantily did this wrong…" You then were about to 'attempt' to fix the mess you had just created when someone opened the door…It was some blonde long haired boy about your age. He looked around the room confusingly and said "Okay…What the hell happened…" So the room was alittle screwed up…well…ok it was really screwed up. Your Dad taught you alchemy when you were younger but never taught you earth alchemy because of some bad events that happened. You were extremly good alchemy, your dad had taught you water, fire, air, and electric alchemy, also the basics. You did orignally do alchemy with circles on gloves until you tried to bring your mother and sister back from the dead.

The reason that your Dad never taught you earth alchemy was because he was evil. The only rason he married and had kids was to create more people to help in research of dark illegal alchemy. But, he relized that none of them were born to be 'evil'. Your Mom had figured this all out and tried to kill him but she could only do Shadow alchemy. Your sister could only do fire and shadow alchemy so...while you had gone out, your sister and mother tried to battle him but he killed them and left to find you to kill but never found you. When you had returned you were shocked, you found a note that explained everything that was from you mother. It read

_Dear Sakura,_

_Listen this maybe hard to believe…but your father is evil._

_Please believe me! I am going to stay to battle him. Your sister_

_won't leave so if you come back and I'm dead it was your dad. _

_If your sister is dead too…then…I am so sorry…she won't leave._

_I hope you know that I love you so much and I want you to take care _

_of yourself and your sister. Be well my daughter._

_Love,_

Mom 

The note had been in your mother's hands and you always kept it with you. Anyway, when you had tried to bring you mom back you lost your arm and failed. With only one arm you could only use fire alchemy. When this had happened youe were only 12 so you left your house, your best friend all behind. After about 3 years and 1 month of traveling the world on the streets you met a girl named Winry and she took you to her house and gave you a mechanical arm. You promised to pay her back so you had been staying with her for about 4 monthes helping her work on mechanics and giving her money from a job you worked at.

"Uh…Uh" You stuttered in surprise.

"Yo, I asked you a question" The boy said which you found very annoying.

You responded with a cold glare and said "None of your damn buisness."

"Ok whatever." He muttered and then added "Hey your Sakura aren't you"

You cocked your eyebrow at him and awnsered "Yeah what of it."

He awnsered with a sly smile and said "Alright then, just tell me what you fricken did or… I will tell Winry"

Your eyes widened at that. That sly bastard, using stupid stuff like that. "Damn you are pathetic" You said to him growling some. But then added "Fine. I was practicing some alchemy"

At that he broke out laughing. "Yeah and whats your name Mister Short Ass"

Right after you had finished that sentence he stoped laughing and blew up. "I AM NOT SHORT YOU BITCH WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DO ALCHEMY WORTH SHIT!"

Right then and there he had crossed the line…uhh not a good idea. You didn't

respond and your eyes changed red. You just claped your hands and used air alchemy to

throw him to a wall then did it again and again and again and again. After your eyes

turned normal the boy just started at you. You looked up at the wall and then said

"Did…did I do that?" and he just nodded.

"Sorry…I have a bad temper" You muttered.

He just sighed and said " It-It's alright"

'Dude, this girl has one bad temper' Ed silently said to himself..

Ed's POV

So this Sakura girl you just met…she was crazy! She was one inch taller then you and had long black hair to her knees. The being one inch taller did not make you happy. She looked to be your age and she had dark blue eyes. Then you suddenly noticed something… her eyes…they were…cold, dark… in _pain_.

"Um, I can help you fix all this and clean up." You replied to her.

She looked your way and glared "I can do it myself."

That pissed you off. You had just offered to help and she just throws your words back.

"Well, to fucken bad. I'm going to deal with this shit anyway" You said to her while claping your hands and making everything go back to the way it use to be.

She sighed "well, its done now."

"yeah." You mumbled starting to walk out of the room.

"You. Wait." She said suddenly and you turned to her.

"I have a name you know." You said glaring to her.

She stared at you with cold eyes and said "Help me with earth alchemy"

"No." was all you said and a second after it had come out of your mouth you regretted it.

She suddenly had red eyes and wispered "Well then, do you want to die."

You mentally laughed and said "Hmph. Like you could do anything.."

Then she smiled for what seemed like the first time but it looked evil. "Ok then if you don't I will tell Winry that you did something to me."

"WHAT?! I wouldn't dare touch you like that!!!" You practically yelled.

"AH BAKA! I meant you hurt me!" She replied.

"She won't believe you" You replied unsure.

"Oh yes she will…wait you never said your name" She suddenly remebered

"Oh…"You mumbled "Edward Elric"

Then she started laughing. "So you are Winry's friend that is the big famous state alchemist…well tiny state alchemist…"

"I'M NOT TINY! AND WHO DID YOU THINK I WAS?!?!?!" You yelled.

"Some traveler." she replied.

And at that you both heard Winry yell "Whats with the yelling!!!!!" so you both stoped.

"Damn. You have a bad temper." She said to you

"You too." You mumbled to her.

"Please help me with earth alchemy" She suddenly started to beg.

"Grrrr Fine!"You Grumbled then you glanced to her.

"Oi. Why do you have the dark scary look to your face all the time." You suddenly said without thinking. 'Damn.' you mentally cursed to yourself for blurting out Bull.

She jerked back slightly and her eyes went darker, scarier and she grew pale.

"Well Ed…" She started

_End. Till Chapter 2_

Did you like it?!?! I tried my hardest!

Anyway. Chapter 2 is called

_Bad Memories_

I'm not going to post it until I get at least 5 reviews or just its been a long time and not a lot of people review!

I post werid cause I'm always busy so who knows when the next chapter will show up.


End file.
